Fox
by ShadowGirlFawkes
Summary: Karen is a young mutant who is just learning how to deal with her powers, yet if that isn't bad enough she has several government and nongovernmental people who want to use her. What is a girl to do? Up to chapter 14!
1. A Day In The Life Part 1

**Fox**

**Chapter 1**

The screaming of some singer on Karen's clock radio shattered the black oblivion of sleep. She groaned and viciously beat the alarm clock back into silence. She slowly opened her pale blue eyes to the now blinding morning light. _Seven o'clock already?_ Only three hours of sleep again. How she very managed to remain in the conscious world at all was a mystery, but she pulled herself out of bed into the shower, where the hot water slowly awoke her body up from what the alarm had stared.

_Only 30 days of school left_, Karen thought as she prepared for a day of high school. There was barely enough time to get dressed before she had to start her car and grabbed her school bag to get to school on time._ Summer is coming soon_, reminded Karen to herself. That vary thing was why she even gets out of bed in the morning any more. As she neared the building, Karen was acutely aware of how the other students talked about her as she passed them in the halls. She had known theses people for years, but that don't stop them from turning on her when she started acting differently. She even saw two girls she used to hang out with at the opposite side of the hall. They just whisper to each other, and then quickly retreat down the hall in the opposite direction.

In homeroom Karen sat in the back near the window alone as she waited in silently for attendance to be taken. The teacher was the same one she has always had for the past two years named Mr. Ted Pears. He is an older man, whiting black hair, wearing a suite jacket with his old man glasses at the end of his nose. "Karen, Fawkes," Mr. Pears said as if he could read her mind.

"Here," Karen answered quietly to not draw any attention to her. Mr. Pears checked off her name in his book and went on to the next person on the list. The words of her own last name echoed in her mind, which led her mind to her mother. She is the reason why every thing changed.

Two weeks prier Karen had come home from basketball practice it was nearly seven a clock at night when she parked her car. She was headed towards the house when herd her mothers voice yelling at a man who wasn't her stepfather in the woods near their house. When she stood at the edge of the clearing were she watched her mother and the tall blonde man who was in military dress start fighting one another.

She had known that she and her mother were mutants, but until she saw her tackling and punching at her attacker did she truly understand. Her whole life her mother has taught her whole to control her power of invisibility to never fight unless she had to. It seemed that her mother had the upper hand the man until he grabbed her by the neck and through her a crossed the snow covered yard into a weeping willow tree snapping it into two.

An over whelming sense of fear and anger rise inside Karen in watching her mother getting hurt. She began to clinch her fists so hard that three long claws popped out of her knuckles, and two more from her feet. The pain was mind bending to her that she let out a cry of fiery. The next thing Karen knew she was running full out at the man. She knocked him away from her mother. She slashed him at any body part she could get. The man couldn't take any more and fled into the near by woods leaving Karen and her mother alone.

Two hours later Karen's mother was taken to the Hospital. Her mother fell into a coma, until last week she woke up from her coma to the joy of her family. When it comes to what happen she still doesn't even know, but one thing was sustained was that Karen found out that night she was a mutant.

Back to the present ._How am I going to learn how to control my growing powers with out telling Jacob or Kevin about them? What if they were to found out what would they do or say about it?_ Karen wrenched away those thoughts from her mind as the bell rang for her to go to her first period class of the day. Art.

The Art room she was happy to see her oldest and only friend in the school Denise Grasser. Her natural shoulder length red hair made her sick out from the norm, where it made it easy for Karen to find her. She was sitting at their usual table at the back of the room near the large bay windows.

"How are things today?" Karen asked to Denise who had her back turned to her in the chair facing the large bay windows. She turned to meet her green eyes to Karen's blue eyes.

"Fox, hey, I'm not too bad today," Denise answered. (Fox is Karen's nickname that only her friends call her) Karen sat down in the chair a crossed from her. "How about you?"

"Not too bad, but all I can say is I am looking forward to having a three day weekend," got Karen answered. She then pulled out her sketchbook from her blue bag.

"Ah man, I forgot we had the weekend," Denise said. She then took out her own sketchbook to not get in to trouble with their teacher Mrs. Camlin. "You got anything planned?"

"I was thinking about visiting my mom tomorrow at the hospital."

"That sound cool," Denise said. Her voice had a sound of disappoint moment about something, which Karen picked up on with her super hearing that she has.

"Why don't I believe you when you say that? What's wrong?" Karen asked Denise who dropped her eyes away from her to show she didn't want to talk.

"It's that you have been ditching me left and right every sense your mom's accident. I can understand really family comes first," Denise answered. She then looked up at Karen. "But you need to get out and socialize with people. I mean people beside your family or mine."

"I know I do, but I need time before I can go out," Karen's voice calm and collective about the subject.

"I don't think people even hate you as much as you think they do for what happen at the game. They don't understand like I do about why you beat the crap out of girl from Portland High. She had no right to say what she did about your mother. It was understandable," Denise said.

"I broke almost every bone in her face with that basketball!" said Karen. "I don't really want to have to hurt anyone. When I lose control it seems like I have no control what happens next."

She began to clench her right fist just thinking about it. She could feel her claws coming to though her skin of her knuckles. "Karen, clam down," Denise told her. Her face looked intensely mad. She then reach a crossed the table to Karen's hand to grab it to help her clam down, but she pulled way.

"Sorry," Karen said putting her hands under the table. "I am just really jumpy."

"Some times you scare me," Denise said. She then looked around the room to see were the teacher was. "Didn't the school send you to an anger control doctor after what happened?

"They did, but they could find anything wrong with me. They said that I had good reason to attack because I was pushed to do it, but try telling that to every one else in the school," Karen answered bitterly.

Denise was going to say something, but the teacher who began to talk which became more important. For the rest of class they didn't speak about what they said earlier, but it was always on Karen's mind. The day just swirled around in front of Karen until it was time for her study hall, which seventh period in the library. As Karen was making her way to the Library she came upon a group of girl who had gathered near the main office window.

"Nice body," She heard one of them whisper, referring to someone in the office.

"Yeah, but he's a little too old for my liking, but who is he," Another girl asked.

"No idea," The first girl answered. "But I guess he must be with the government or something."

"No way! Why would a government official dress so normally? A third girl added. "And plus why would they come here any way?"

Karen couldn't see the subject of this profound conversation. _Probably some handsome blond suite type here from another school. Probably a lawyer so something_, she thought pessimistically. "Who are you looking at? She asked the three gawking girls.

The quietest, a senior named Jamie, looked over her shoulder, recognized Karen. She grabbed her friends by the arms, and pulled them away then walked away slowly. Karen just ignored them. At least most people were subtle about moving away from her when they were scared. She quickly forgot the girl's behavior, however, when she glanced into the office window and saw the object of their admiration.

His face was strong and well groomed with a military look to it. Hair was a gray that was in contrasted with his well-tanned skin, and when he turned a bit she saw that he had and eye patch on his right eye. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans boot cut with black leather boots, a black leather jacket with some type of patch on his left shoulder of it.

After staring at the man for a few moments a wave of familiar washed over her as if she had met this man before or known him some how, but she didn't know how. Just as if the man had known that she was staring at him he turned around and looked out the office widow right at Karen. She was shocked, and just quickly walked away down the hall to her study hall in the library.


	2. A Day In The Life Part 2

**Chapter 2**

_"It was a dark forest slightly lit by the full moon above her as she walks through it. The scent of blood was in the air as she walking into an open field, where she then could see the tall blond man covered in the blood of her mother. She extended her claws and dove after him and..." _

_Bam!_ Karen fell off her bed and on the hardwood floor below. She was breathing hard and sweat was dripping down her forehead as she regained her focus. "It was a dream," Karen reassured herself, but as she looked down at her hands she had her claws extended and her pillow had taken many stabs by them. She cursed at herself as she got off the floor and back on to her bed.

She looked out her bedroom window. I was still dark out, but you could start to see the morning sun start to rise on the horizon. She looked over at her clock. It was 6:15 a.m. There was use of going back to sleep anymore. She dragged her self into the shower. As she showered she began to wonder, _what if Kevin had came into wake me._ That thought sent shivers down her spine.

After showering, she paused to look at herself in front of the full-length mirror in her bathroom. At five feet, ten inches tall, she was slender but not bony and had well-toned mussels do to the fact she has been trained in marshal arts and many other sports all of her life. Her skin was naturally tan looking due to her Native American roots. Her shoulder length raven black hair tumbled around her face with her high cheekbones, and expressive blue eyes.

Karen became annoyed at her reflection._ Why do I have to be a mutant? I never wished for this!_ .She extended her claws and looked at them and her own blood drip from the cuts that the claws made. She retracted her claws back into her arm and cooled down about her problems and walked back into her room.

She got dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a plain red long sleeve shirt then combed out her hair. The smell of eggs and bacon were in the air as Karen descended the stairs and made in to the kitchen. Her step father Jacob and her brother Kevin where eating what she smelled at the dinning table as she entered the room.

"Good morning," Jacob said to her as she sat down at the table. Jacob is Karen's step father. He is an all around nice guy who married her mother when she was four and was her brother's father, but she still wasn't going to call him Dad. To her he was always going to just Jacob.

"It is a good morning so far," Karen replied as nicely as she could with not to hurt his feelings.

"We heard a big thud earlier from your room are you all right? Jacob asked her as he took a bit of his eggs.

"I just fell out of bed nothing big, I'm fine," She answered as she picked up an apple from the bowl of fruit in front of her. As Karen munched on her apple she then swallowed. "Are we going to visit mom at the hospital today? You know as a family?

Jacob was quite for a moment then answered "Actually, Kevin and I are planning a party for mom when she gets out of the hospital on Monday. Were going to go shopping today to get the things we need."

"Oh. That sounds cool. Who are we inviting to this welcome home party for mom then? Karen asked with very little excitement in her tone.

Jacob didn't sense Karen's lack of interest and answered, "It will be all of are friends, co-workers, and us, so that will be about 25- 30 people at the party. Isn't that right Kevin?"

Kevin nodded a silent yes do to his mouth full of scramble eggs in trying to hurry to leave the house.

"Okay, then you can get the stuff and I will visit mom," Karen said. She finished up her apple with a last bite and sat the core of the apple down on the table in front of her.

"When you do visit don't tell your mom about the party it's a surprise," Jacob said. Karen nodded yes to him as they left the kitchen and went down the hall way, then heard the front door open and close shut.

An hour later she was at the front admissions desk of the recovery wing to see her mother. The lady at the desk was nice and sweet. She let Karen in early to go see her mother. Her room number was Karen got the door of her mother's room she hears her talking to some one. She just waited outside and listened to what they where saying. "You know what this means know for her?" The guy tells Karen's mother.

"I know, she is in danger now that Hydra isn't going to be wanted me after that fight," Karen's mother answered. Karen was worried that they were talking about her so she then knocked on the door, which stopped the two of them from talking.

"Who's there?" Her mother asked.

"It's Karen can I come in?" She asked.

A moment of quite pasted as then her mother answered, "Sure Honey come in."

As she walked in she found her mother sitting on the bed with her long slivery white hair pulled back in to a ponytail. To her surprise the man who her mother was talking to was the guy from office yesterday. She could smell the same old spice on him. Her mother held her arms out awaiting a hug that Karen did with out thinking much about it. She turned and faced the man standing next to her.

"Oh, Karen this is an old friend of mine Mr. Fury," Her mother introduced.

He extended his hand to shake. She did and he spoke with a bit of southern twang in his voice, "You can just call me Fury. The Mr. Thing makes me feel old."

"No Problem," She said to him turning away from him and back to her mother trying to hint to Fury to leave them alone.

He got the point. He said, "I've got to get going right now, but Liz we'll still need to talk about what we discussed earlier later."

The door opened and closed behind him leaving Karen alone with her mother. "Mom, who was the guy for real, because I know he isn't just an old friend, he was at my school yesterday."

Her mother brown eyes stared at her in surprise, "Are you sure that it was him dear?

"I'm very sure now because of the fact he smelled the same," Karen said not sure exactly how else to explain it.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. "You mean you could smell him?"

"You know how my powers have been growing ever since that night. I could smell that odd after shave he was warring from the hall way just out side of the office," Karen answered.

"Oh, I don't know what to really say dear," She replied to her daughter, yet in the way she said it Karen knew she was holding something back.

"I don't trust him mom," Karen said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Are you not lessoning to me?" Karen replied with a little anger in her voice. "I think he might be snooping around in our family's life and we could get exposed. How do you know that he wasn't responsible for what happened to you?"

"You have trust me when I say he isn't any thing to worry about, but do have to ask something of you? She asked.

"What?" Karen knew she could make her mother believe her on this so she would just give in for her.

"I want you stay close to home for now on. I know that this may sound like an odd request, but it's really for you own safety," She said with the most motherly concern.

"I'll try but you know I can take care of myself you know and I'm not a kid any more," Karen said.

"I know, but you will always be my little baby in my eyes," She said reaching up giving her a hug.

"Mom, you always seem to look on the brighter things," Karen said.

An hour later visiting time was over and Karen was headed back to her car. The gray cement-parking garage was empty when Karen got to her car. She just stood at her door trying to think why Fury was at her school? Why her mother doesn't trust her? Karen started to feel angry over everything and _BAM!_ She punched a near by cement column of the parking garage. She could feel that she had just broken every bone in her hand, but it was healing just as fast as the pain from the hit disappeared from her mind. The cement column had a huge crack in it and some pieces of it where lying by her feet. Hitting it made her feel better.

"Nice hit," A familiar voice said from behind Karen. She turn to she it was Fury standing next to her car and he had a grin on his face. "I'm guessing that hurt? Didn't it?"

Karen was scared. Her fear made her unable to speak for a moment, until she regained her composer and she said the first thing on her mind, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting here so I could talk to you," He said as he looked with his one eye at the punched philander. "But a parentally you seem not to be in a talking mood."

"I'm in the mood," She said put her hands on her hips as she walked towards him. "So what do you have to say?"

"I couldn't help over hearing what you were saying to your mother just as I step out of the door," Fury said.

"Yeah," Karen replied. "What about it?"

"I understand why you think I'm a dangerous, but I do have to say that your mother is right about us is being friends," He explained.

"Fine, if that's true then why were you at my school the other day? She asked with wanting to get to the bottom of everything.

"I guess you do need to know some of the truth," Fury answered. He reached into his pocket for something. "Your mom wanted me to come by to keep an eye on you. We both know how special you are and some people are probably going to be looking for you."

Karen got what he was hinting at now. After he didn't run in fear after he saw her make one hell of a dent in the cement. He then pulled a pin out of his pocket and handed to Karen. She looked at. It was round about the size of a nickel with blue and red white strips on it like the American flag and had big capital letters on it that spelled out the word S.H.E.L.D. "What is this?" she asked him with some confusion.

"It's what I run and work for," he answered.

"Is it like the FBI? Karen asked.

"No, it's higher up than that. They don't even know we existed," He answered.

"How do you know I'm not going to go and tell someone," She asked trying to be a smart-ass.

"Well I know your secret and plus know one will believe you," He answered.

"Okay," Karen said. She could now understand why her mother could trust him. Then something clicked in her memory. Karen remember why he looked familiar to her because he the last time she saw him he had to good eyes._ This means that my mother some how works or had worked with him in the past, but why are they working to gather for now and why?_ Karen thought.

"You just hold on to that pin and I guess that's all I have to say," Fury said. He started to walk away.

"Wait! Karen yelled out to him. He turned around and looked at her. "I have to ask you one more thing!

"Shot away," He replied.

"You said that you and my mom were friends. Does that mean she worked for you? Karen asked.

"Yes, she did .That's all I can tell you on that," Fury answered. He then turned around and walked away in the dark corner of the parking- garage.

Karen didn't bother going after him it wasn't worth it. If he really was a super secret agent she could really track him if she wanted too. She took the pin he gave her and put it in to her pant pocket then got in her car and left the garage with many new questions in her head.

An hour later Karen was at the near by Subway picking up sandwiches to take home for later. She had promised to go straight home but she was hungry and food took a bit of priority. As she was heading to the parking lot out back when she saw three guys who were a parentally trying to mug an old woman. Karen couldn't let that happen. She ran over to help her and fought off the three men. All three of the men were in black hooded sweatshirts where Karen couldn't see their faces, but they were holding knives.

"This isn't your fight," One of the attackers yelled at her and he displayed his knife by tossing it from hand to hand. He had to be the leader of the group Karen guessed by his cockiness about him.

"It is my fight when comes to a three ass-holes like you decided to mug an old woman," Karen said definitely to the attackers.

"Fine have it your way if you want to try to be a hero," The leader yelled out lunging towards Karen with his knife.

Karen just smiled and grabbed the guy by the wrist stopping him in his tracks. She could smell the fear on him. She turned his wrist the other way breaking it, and through him at his two buddies. The leader cried out in pain as his buddies helped him up off the ground. They ran in fear the other way down an ally. She then turned to the old woman on the ground and Karen said, "There gone your safe now."

"Thank you," The old woman said. She stood up and reached into her coat that she was wearing and pulled out a needle. Karen was caught off guard and the lady jabbed the needle into her neck. "And I do mean thank you."


	3. In Comes The Wolverine

**Chapter 3**

"Please tell me you have some good news Nick, it's been three days now and my baby is still missing," Elizabeth asks Fury as he enters her room.

"We have found her, but we have one problem," Fury explains to her closing the door behind him.

"What's the problem if you have found her?" She asked with the up most motherly concern.

"It's that we don't have the man power to pull off the mission. It would take weeks before I could get a team ready into get her out of there, but by then who knows…"

Tears start to well up in Elizabeth's eyes in fear of what could be happening to her child. "There is another possibility of getting her out, but that would involve asking him," Fury quickly suggests and she knows exactly what he's getting at.

"You know he doesn't remember anything about me or of her," She says truthfully wiping away the tears from her eyes

"We do know that," Fury said. He then stands next her and put his right hand on her back to clam her. "He is only hope of getting her back, but I won't go unless you say other wise."

"Do it," She quickly answers as more tears start to run down her face. "Do what ever it takes to get my baby home to me."

Fury quickly leaves the hospital room and boards his helicopter on the roof of the building. His next stop is to Westchester New York. The helicopter lands on the front lawn of a large mansion owned by a man named Charles Xavier. He uses home as a school for young mutants who want to learn how to control their own mutant powers. They are secretly called the X-Men.

As soon as they land the man whom they want greets them. Logan. He's about five foot six inches high, well toned muscles, with black hair that sticks up on the off two the sides of his head. If looks could kill the look on Logan's face at that moment could do just that as he walks up to the helicopter.

"What do you want Fury?" Logan bellows out at Fury as he walks up to him.

"I want you to help me on a mission to whom which you might be interest in," Fury tells him.

"Oh, really? Is that so?" Logan joked as he begins to rock back and forth on his heals. "What is it this time? Because I told you I don't work for you any more."

"It has to do with a girl, she was taken by Hydra…"

"Hydra?" Logan interrupts. "X23 and I made sure that they were destroyed. How can they still be up and working?

"Bad guys never stay dead," Fury answered with a grown of displeasure that the conversation isn't going how he wanted.

"That's to damn bad because I don't really care any more about your problems," Logan says as he then began to turn his back to Fury. "So leave now."

"You should care because this girl is your daughter," Fury says bluntly to him.

Logan turns and faces Fury. His face becomes hard and concern not quite sure what to say then shakes his head and asks, "You're just playing a game with me again aren't you? I don't have a daughter."

"Actually you do," Fury tells him. He pulls a photo of Karen from his pocket and hands it to Logan. "You see you were engaged once back in the late 80's to a Native American woman named Elizabeth Sliver Fawkes. The two of you were part of the Weapon X program together."

Logan stares intensely at the photo and quickly notices how girl in the photo has the same color eyes has him. He picks up Fury by the front of his jacket and lifts him off the ground and yells, "Why wasn't I told about this before?"

"We didn't know," Fury replies honestly. "I was just informed by Elizabeth only a few months ago that she still alive and that she even had a kid."

Logan gently put Fury back on the ground and asks, "How sure are you that she is my daughter?"

"If you come with me I'll show you how sure I am about it," Fury tells him.

Logan stares him down to see if he had an alternate motive for wanting him to go son a mission, but he couldn't get a read on him other than what he had just told him. Ten minutes later they arrived at a secret flying base of S.H.E.L.D. Fury takes Logan into the central control room. It had a large computer screen with big key board below it.

"If you look here," Fury says. He types in a code into the keyboard that brings up Karen's file on screen. "This is what we know; her mother was kind enough to give us what information. As you can see she had similar powers to yours including a pair of retractable craws in her fore arms and in her feet. She has yet to master them."

"Wait. Did you say she has claws?" Logan asks not understanding. "How can that be? I always assumed that mine was implanted."

"That's what we thought too, but apparently not," Fury answers. He then hits a button that brings up an x-ray of Karen. "As you can see from a recent x-ray we have taken of her just before she was taken, her claws are in the same place as yours (He then pointed to her feet) but if you look here you can see she has two more claws in her feet, almost like X23 has, but different too."

"She also posses some of her mother's powers too. She can turn invisible as you can see (He then hit other key to bring up other file was a photo of CAT scan which show a big white spot in the brain) this is why she can turn invisible. It is a gland in her brain that makes the element know as quicksilver, which because anything it touches to turn invisible to the human eye," Fury adds.

"That's really nice and all, but where is she?" Logan asks.

"She is here (he then types something into the keyboard that shows a base of some kind) at a Hydra's controlled base in the mountains of Canada," Fury explains. "We found her by a small tracking device in a pin I gave her only an hour before she was taken."

"Fine, but why did Hydra take her?" Logan asked as he then found a seat to sit down on.

"Two months ago Elizabeth, also knows as Sliver Fox, was contacted by Hydra to join up with them. She didn't want anything to do with Hydra so she quickly contacted us to let us know her situation, but things went horribly wrong," Fury explained as he too found a seat to sit down. He then rubbed his forehead with his right hand. "They sent one of their own agents to test her in fight. The day of the test Elizabeth was losing, where Karen ending up discovering her new found power that night the hard way. She ended up beating the hell out of the operative who came after her mother. Elizabeth ended up in a coma and just came out of it just recently."

"I still don't get why did they take her?' Logan asks again.

"We believe that they took her to try to make up for their loss with X23 escaping and dieing. They want Karen to become their next weapon for sell," Fury says sadly. "We don't know exactly what they will do with her, but we have to move fast to stop anything from happening."

"Fury I'll do this, but it's not for you, it's for her," Logan say. An hour later Logan was sent on stealth plane about five miles away from the base and given the layout of the base inside and out to find Karen.

"A source inside of the base said that Karen is being held in the forth subbasement which takes a high level clearness to get in to it. That means you have to nab a person with high clearness pass to get to the holding area," Fury said to Logan as he was putting on his pursuit to jump from the plane.

"Or you can let me just get in and out with out your help. I think you have done too much already," Logan jokes to Fury. He then extended his metal four-inch long claws from his hand. "I do it my way is that alright with you."

"You do it anyway you want, but I do have some advice try not trigger any alarms on your way in because it will ruin your chances of finding her," Fury explains to him.

"Fine," Logan says jumping from the door and down to the fast flying earth below. "Dam hair, I need to get a hair cut," Logan yells to him self as his hair swirl into his face as he fell to the now closing ground below. He reaches for the cord and pulled it. He slows his approach to the ground.

_Why do I even need one of these things anyway?_ Logan thinks to himself. It didn't matter if he had one due fact he had a healing factor where if he was shot with a 12 gage shot gun point blank in the head he would be able get right back up and kick you ass in no time flat.

He lands in a clearing and he cut away his shoot and tossed it into the near by bushes to hid it form being seen by any one. Logan got his first view of the base as he sat up high in a tree looking down on it. The headquarters looked like was blasted into the side of a mountain that it had been used for mining long ago. Only first floor that could be seen, but it would led you to believe that their wasn't much their, but the high walls made of white cement with guards posted on the top of each corner made it seem that looks are deceiving.

Logan pulls the plans of the building and sees that there are venation shafts on the far right of the one of the guard posts, which he uses as his point of entry. Once inside the shaft he shifted down many winging metal passage way not sure of where he was going, until he looked out one of small opening out to the floor below. The walls were labeled "SUB L4"

_Good now that I'm in the right place, now to find a doc to nab and grab his pass then find the girl._ Just then a man wearing a white coat that looked like a Doctor he had a surety pass level 10 on the front pocket of the jacket. "Just what the Doc ordered," He says to himself.

He watches as the doctor comes to a room at the end of the hallway and scans his pass at the door. Logan quietly gets out of the shaft and knocks the doctor out drags him into the now open door. The room was empty of people as Logan walked in. The room resembles some of the same rooms at S.H.E.L.D with all of the computers and things.

"Where the girl?" he asks aloud to himself. He quickly sees another door in the room, which he opens it to find a large cylinder from the floor to ceiling filled with water and inside was Karen. She looked to be unconscious inside with a breathing mask on her face wearing white strips of cloth that covered her chest and privet parts. He saw burn marks on her skin that looked like bands of metal had been. Logan knew all to well what had been done to her. He then extends his claws and cuts open the cylinder. The water flowed out all over the floor and he caught her as she slid out. "Hey, kid you need to wake up"

Karen didn't respond to the sound of his voice. He could tell that she was breathing, but she was still out cold from the drugs they must have given her. He takes off his black leather jacket and quickly wraps her up to get her warm. She starts to shake and come too.

"Good you're awake" Logan says with a happy grin.

"Who… are you?"

"We really don't have time for details right now, but I'm here to get you out of here," He answers now sticking his head outside of the door checking for anyone.

"And where is here any way?" Karen asks as Logan grabbed her left arm pulling up over his shoulder so she can stand. She winces in pain as he pulls her to her feet and out in to the hallway.

"We are in a base controlled by a company known as Hydra who wanted to use you as a weapon kid," Logan he informed her. The two of them make their way down the long condor he stops as an alarm sounds. "This isn't going to be as easy."

"I have an idea," Karen says. She grabs his arm and closed her eyes and the next thing Logan knows is he feels a cold liquid sensation on his skin. He blinks and the world had become black and white. She had turned them invisible.

"Now if you don't let go I can keep us like this until you get us out of here," She tells him.

Logan nods as he finds the nearest exit elevator. When the doors opens again at ground level the whole base was in frenzy in looking for them. He throws her over his shoulder and carries her out front entry doors before they close for lock down.

Hours soon after pass by in a flash of eye once Logan got Karen on to the Helicopter back to the S.H.E.L.D base. Karen was quickly taken away by the medical team upon entering the building leaving Logan standing alone outside the medical lab watching.

A few minutes passed as Logan watched the medical team work over Karen make sure she was alright, but he knew that she was never going to be the same. He didn't even know what the girl's normal had been before what happened to her.

"Logan," A woman's voice says hastily behind him. He turns around to find a woman with waist long white hair standing there. She was dressed in a green long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. As she walked closer he could see she had the same skin complexion as the girls she had to be this girl's mother Elizabeth. "My goodness you look the same, you haven't aged a day."

Logan just stared at her. "I am sorry; I should have known that you wouldn't remember me after what they did to you, did to us. I am Elizabeth Sliver Fawkes, formally known as Sliver fox of Weapon X," She quickly adds.

"You were part of Weapon X?" Logan asks.

She nods yes. "Parts of my memories like yours have been erased or have been tampered with, but as far as I can remember I was," She says. She walks up next to him and stares into the room at their daughter. "We met in Weapon X that much I do remember. We fought are way free from their control and escaped then tried to live normal lives. It worked for a while and we were happy, but then one day they came."

She paused closing her brown eyes then continued. "You had gone into town to get a few things and I stayed behind because I was making you a cake, it was your birthday it was going to be a surprise I was going to tell you that day I was pregnant. Weapon X soldiers came I didn't have a chance to tell you as they came in and beat me up then set the cabin we lived in on fire. I passed out but when I came to there was nothing but fire all around me and I could hear you screaming for me as they dragged you away. I used what little strength I had to crawl out the back door and I turned invisible where I was able to get away. They must have thought was dead because they didn't come after me, but I still stayed in hiding."

Logan could see the pain in her eyes. "I am sorry I didn't look for you or come get you, but..."

"I understand," Logan interrupts. "And you shouldn't be sorry for what you did. I would have done the same."

Elizabeth let out a sigh and wiped away the little tears that had started to well up in her eyes. "How about you just tell me about her, and her life? I would like to know who this amazing young woman is that just saved?" Logan asks. Elizabeth just smiles and starts from the beginning.


	4. Let's Talk

**Chapter 4**

She opened her eyes to see that she was laying in a hospital bed with a bunch wires attached to her. The room she was in was a plain white room with a brown door a far end, and what looked like a mirror next to the door, but some how Karen doubted that it was a mirror. It was more likely a two way mirror. Karen slowly sat up in the bed then noticed that the skin on her arms had a funky red marks on them. Her bones and joins felt achy all over as she moved in her bed. She just listened to the conversation that was just going on out side of her white cell of a room.

"Logan, we knew that you had a right to know," said the voice of Fury to the familiar voice to Karen who was the voice of the man who had saved her. "But we didn't know that they were going to put her through the weapon-x program!"

"That's not a good enough answer," He yelled at Fury. "If that's so will we have to worry about Hydra trying to take her back or not?"

"We don't know," Fury said slimly. "After you got her out of their we had enough proof to go in and shut them down and get rid of them for now anyway, but only time will tell if they will try to make a move to take her back."

Karen heard a third person walk up to them. There was a moment of since where she couldn't hear them then Fury said, "She's a wake."

Then she heard them walk over to which she knew was the two-way mirror. "Do you think she can hear us?" Logan asked Fury.

"No that room is sound proof," Fury replied. Karen then giggled at that because she could hear them clear as a bell. "Did she just laugh? I wonder why?"

"Maybe she can hear is stupid," He answered. She then hears him tap on the glass of the mirror then yelled, "Hey Kid if you can hear me just wave at the mirror!"

Karen then waved at the mirror and heard the sound of Fury making a grown of unpleasantness. "Man she is good, isn't she Fury," comment Karen's hero.

Then foot steps of them came to the door and in came in her mother who ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug of her life. "It's so good to see you honey," Elizabeth said to Karen as she let go of her embrace. "How do you feel honey?"

"I really achy all over," Karen answered honesty. As she said that her mother's face had a look on it that something bad had happened. "All I remember is an old woman who wasn't an old woman, then blackness. The next thing I knew was waking up on the floor of some room all wet wearing some type of suite. What the hell happen to me?"

"Mom I know something happened to me, just like night you were attacked something happened then where I'm able to do this now," Karen said as she then extended her claws in her left hand, but this time it hurt more than usual when she did it and as she looked at them they were different all together. They were metal and looked very ship. "What the hell?"

"Oh my god," Elizabeth gasped as she saw her daughters new claws and got off the end of the bed.

"Mom what did they do to me?" She asked as she looking at her claws it now answered some questions but not all of them.

Fury came in through the door distracting Karen from what she was doing causing her to retract her now metal claws into her arm and wincing in pain from it. "Are you all right?" Fury asked Elizabeth as she ran into his arms in fear of her own daughter. Fury looked over at Karen. She was just staring at her arm in shock of what she had done. He then looked down to Elizabeth and told her, "I think that we need to have a talk."

Elizabeth nodded a yes as Fury slowly walked over to Karen who now snapped back to realty around her. He took a chair from aside from wall near her bed.

"I want you be silent and not ask any questions until I'm done telling you what I have to say about what has happen alright?" He asked Karen. She nodded yes where Fury filled her in on what had happen to her in the last weeks. Why she was kidnapped, why she was experimented on, and that her father was Logan who had saved her from Hydra. "You now understand what has happen now. You can't tell any one about this because we'll just lie and say we don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought you were going to say 'we will just have to kill you' like in the movies," Karen joked.

"Hey, this isn't the movies. Besides it would just sound really tacky if I did," Fury joked back. He then got up from his chair and he strength his back out a bit. "Now that I have informed you on every thing I can. I have one more thing to add."

"Go right I head I think I can take just a little more information for day," Karen interrupted.

"Now that you have that metal on your bones I can't just let you go with out any hitches attached to it," Fury expanded. "Your technically on our watch list as soon as you step out in the world, so if you something bad and we will have to take you in."

"What kind of bad things do I have to have done to get 'taken in'?" Karen asked using her finger as quotation marks to mock Fury.

"If you something really bad that involves the police in type of way kid," Logan answered for Fury. Logan crossed his arms on his chest as Fury's one eye glared at him anger. "What? That's what you mean right? I'm just tired of you just giving the in-depth version of every thing."

"I would have to agree with Logan on that one," Karen said in her newfound father's defense. "I'm getting board out of my gored with the long answers any way."

"Okay," Fury answered with a little frustration. "Now with the last thing that I have to add is that you have your powers and you need to learn how to control them. Your mother Elizabeth, Logan and I have decided that you should go to Xavier institute in..."

"It's where I live at," Logan interrupted again. "It's a place for young mutants like you to train to control their powers and live normal lives or at least normal gets that is."

"Cool. I guess," Karen answered. "I don't have much a choice in this do I?"

"No not really," Logan joked and gave a have smile. "But you don't have to go right away. You still have to finish up what's left of the school and you're going to be coming to the institute in the summer."

"That sounds great, but when do I get out of this hospital room you have me in? I don't like hospitals vary much any more," Karen joked.


	5. Good byes, Hello's

**Chapter 5**

The school year had end a week ago for Karen and she had no more problems with dealing with other kids. After super secret agencies trying to use her school was a breeze. Even with all of the changes in Karen's life she never thought that her family would be so excepting to her being a mutant. Even Jacob and Kevin seemed be okay with everything.

Today was the day that Karen was leaving for the intuited. She has never felt so nervous about having to leave her family. She was not afraid of her new found father Logan who she just calls him by his first name. She has never called anyone dad before, so it would be hard for her to start trying now. Logan has been at her home for the last couple of weeks helping her with some anger under control techniques, and some fighting techniques too. Their training sessions has been a good bonding experience for them to get to know each other better.

Karen is just now packing her last things into her backpack for her four hour car drive through the country to Bayville New York. "Your room seems so empty with out your stuff," said the voice of Karen's brother Kevin from the doorframe of her bedroom. Karen turned and just smiled at him. "What are you smiling about? Aren't you going to miss me?"

"That's why I'm smiling at you," She answered. Karen slid her selphone into the backpack and slung over her shoulder. "You know I am just a phone call or an email way okay so don't forget to talk to me."

"Oh, I wont, but I don't understand why you get to go to this new school and I don't get to go," Kevin asked Karen again for the tenth time that morning.

"It's a school for mutants Kev, you can come visit some time, but I don't think you can go this school unless you're a mutant bro," Karen told him. She scuffed up his hair as she walked passed him to go down stairs.

"You ready to hit the road kid?" Logan asked from the living room couch. He put down the news paper he was reading. Elizabeth who was sitting a crossed from him got up too.

"Yep, I have all of my things in the car the last things are in my bag here," Karen said with a week smile. "So I'm already to go."

Logan got up and headed to the door. Elizabeth gave Karen a good-bye hug and said, "I wish you both the best on your trip and you call me once you get there."

"Thanks mom. We will drive safely as possible. Won't we?" Karen asked Logan at the door who was talking to Kevin about something.

"Yeah safety first," He replied and went back to the conversation he had with Kevin.

"Mom where is Jacob at anyway? I thought he would be here to say good bye too?" Karen asked with some concern.

"He got call from Mrs. Marsh from the York Country Historical Society. She needed him to evaluate a home right away because it was going to be torn down if he didn't come," Elizabeth answered with some disappointment. "But he did say that he want you to have fun, and call us when ever you get a chance to. He has always thought of you as his daughter even if he never said it."

"Thanks Mom. That makes me feel a little better," Karen said as she then walked to the door next to Logan and Kevin.

"You ready to ship on out?" Logan asked Karen.

"Yep," Karen answered. Then she whispered, "And the sooner the better I really hate long good byes. It makes me feel bad leaving them."

"It's okay to feel that way. It's for the better you know," Logan reassured her.

The two of them walked out to the SUV that Logan had driven up their earlier and got in and waved their final good byes, then drove away. It took little more than five hours to get to Bayville New York due to the road construction on the Mass turnpike.

Logan pulled up to a pair of large iron gates that Karen guessed was the Institute. She was a little intimated by the size of her new home. It was a large mansion with many floor and wings attached it, on a large set of land. The description of it seemed way off to how it really was. "Here we are. Home sweet home," Logan Joked as he parked the SUV in the near by garage. Logan got out and grabbed Karen's two boxes and headed up to the main building with Karen following behind with her bags.

Inside the house it was decorator in earth tone colors as they went up the two flights of stairs to get to Karen's room. Then Logan came to the farthest room on the floor. He opened the door and sat down the two boxes he had on the floor.

"Here is your room. From as you can tell you have it to your self that is for now," Logan explained to her.

Karen walked into the fairly large bedroom, which was larger than her old room at home. She sat down her bags on the bed. She turned to Logan and asked, "Where are the other kids at? We didn't run into any of them as we came?"

Logan thought for a moment then answered, "I believe that most of them are outside for session with Scott and Jean. They are some of the instructors here along with the professor and me."

"Oh, all right," Karen said as she still was looking around at the room again.

"When it comes to the quite you here it's a rare thing, so try to enjoy it for now," Logan explained. "I'll leave you here to unpack I have to go and check in with the professor. I'll have one of the students come by to bring you down to the other students to get introduce. It will be likely it will be a tall red head named Jean who I was telling you about just a second ago."

"See you later then," Karen said to him as he left the room and left the door open just a bit to the hallway.

Karen went over to the boxes that Logan had put on the floor and picked them up and sat them on the bed along with the bags. She looked into the first box that had her personal position like her CD's, DVD's, photos, and books that she liked to reread from time to time. She sat that box back on the floor and she knew that was the last thing she would unload. Just as she sat the box on the floor there was a knock on the door and a woman's voice asked, "Can I come in?"

Karen turned around and faced the door and answered, "Oh, yeah sure."

The lady that walked in was about five foot, five inches tall with green eyes and bright red long hair that came to her waist. She wore a pair of cargo pant with a purple shirt that showed her mid drifted off and a pair of sandals on her feet. "Hi, I'm Jean Gray," She introduced her self. She shook Karen's hand. "And you must be Karen right?"

"Yes," Karen answered with a smile to show how nerves she was about every thing.

"Good, I hate to be talking to the wrong person," Jean Joked.

"It's not like you have that many new students' arriving here today do you?" Karen jokily asked her.

"No, but It's always good to ask," Jean replied. "Well if you are ready I can introduce you to the other students here and give you the full tour of the school."

"Let's go then," Karen said. They left the room to the hallway that was still empty. They walked down the same stairs that Karen had taken before but turned to the left into a large study area were the other kids were at and it was bussing with talking and laugher.

As Karen walked in the whole room went quite were it made he feel so uncomfortable by it. She didn't know what to do so Jean said, "Hey, as all you can see this is our newest student here, Karen Fawkes." Jean then whisper to Karen, "Say hi to them."

"Hi everyone," Karen said hoarsely with a wave. Then as soon as the since came it when as they kids went on back to what they were doing before. "That was a little bit odd."

"It's ok, it's that..." Jean started.

"You're the new kid here," Interrupted a tall brown hair guy with red sunglasses. He extended his hand. Karen shook it and he introduced him self, "I am Scott Summers, also called Cyclops It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," Karen said with a nervous smile on her face. He was a good-looking guy with good manors. He seemed to be a little out of place in this day an age to her. "What was the last part you said your other name was what?"

"Oh, we have code names here when we are in inform," Jean explained. As she said that a girl from a crossed the room came over. "This here is."

"Kitty I am also calls me Shadow cat," Kitty interrupted and shook hands with Karen. She was about five foot four with brown hair with her hair pulled back into a ponytail were her bangs hung over into her face. She seemed overly happy to see Karen. "Karen, it's nice to meet you. So what's your code name?"

"I don't know? My friends always just called me Fox," Karen, answered cause shy not sure of what they would say.

"That's a great name. Come on I have to show you around," Kitty said excited as she grabbed Karen by the right arm and dragged her away from Scott and Jean.

After half hour Kitty had shown Karen every in inch of the Instate from the grounds to the underground levels. She even introduced her to most of the other students in the school and told her each of their powers too. They ended back in the study where they had started.

"This place is so cool," Karen commented as they came back in the room.

"I am so glad I was the one to give you the tour too. Usually Jean or Scott does it. They tend to be too boring, but I beat them to it this time."

"Didn't you say that the two of them are dating each other?" Karen asked.

"Kurt and I always have fun messing with them when ever they try to be all love doves," Kitty, said with a single smile.

"I see that the half pint here has given you the dime tour of this place. Hasn't she," Said the voice of Logan from the doorway. The two of them turned around to see Logan and a white bald man in a wheel chair that Karen guessed was the Professor. He had to be in his late thirties or forties and was dressed in a nice blue suite.

"We hit it off so I decided to show Karen the place," Kitty answered Logan's question.

"Thanks for doing that Kitty," The Professor said. "So Karen how do you like it here so far?"

"I like it. I thought that it was going to be different, but being here has changed my mind," Karen answered.

"I am glad that you're finding this school to be a good place to be," The Professor said with a smile. "Logan has your schedule for your classes. (Logan hands the sheet of paper in his hands to Karen) Do you have any questions that you might like to ask me?"

Karen looked up from the sheet. "No. I don't have any at this time," Karen answered.

"Great. It was good to meet you Karen," The Professor says. He hands Karen's hand. "I will see you later. Logan and I have some things we need to talk about."

As soon as the two were out of the room Kitty said, "I can't believe Mr. Logan is your father."

"What's not to believe?" Karen asked her.

"I don't know. I have always seen him as a loner who never had time for a family," Kitty answered.

"I guess so," Karen said. She started to head for the door heading towards the stair case that led to her room.

"So what are your classes for tomorrow?" Kitty asked trying to get off the subject.

Karen looked down at her sheet. "I have combat training at eight in the morning, strategy at one, and survival training at five."

"I got combat training in the morning too," Kitty said happily.

"That's great. At lest I will know someone," Karen said.

"Where you headed now?" Kitty asked walking with her.

"I have a lot of things to unpack in my room still," Karen answered.

"Oh. Where's your room at?"

"Third floor last room on the right," Karen answered.

"Your room is right a crossed from mine and Rouges," Kitty said happily.

"Rouge? Who is that?" Karen asked.

"You haven't met her yet. She is out with Kurt her kind of half brother who you haven't met yet ether. I think they are shopping," Kitty answered and the two of the started to head up the stairs.

"What's her power?" Karen asked as they reached their floor.

"She can take your power by touching your skin. It only last for a while, but she is working with the Professor on a recall thing so she can call up a power when ever she wants too," Kitty explained.

"That's sounds like cool power," Karen commented.

"Not really," Kitty went on. "Because of her power she can't touch other person with out like sucking the life out of them."

"Oh," Karen said shocked. They came up to her room. She opened the door and on her bed she found a folded pile of cloths. She picked it up. It had big yellow X's on its shoulders and on its belt. "What's this?"

"It's your uniform," Kitty explained. "We all have them. This makes you an official X-men now."


	6. Late Nights And Danger Room Mornings

**Chapter 6**

_Muffled voices all around her and she can't see anything as everything is black. Fear is overwhelming as the intense pain shooting up and down her body with no end._

Karen jerks awake with the not so distant memories of what happened to her. She looks around at her still unfamiliar surrounds of her new room. Her eyes drifted to the still remaining boxes she had to unpack that sat near the large widow, where it was still dark outside. She looked at the digital clock on the night stand 2:35 A.M.

"It's still so early," Karen sighs. She gets out of bed and walks down the hall way to the kitchen to get a snack to help her get back to sleep. She didn't know any rules against getting out of bed at night so she turned invisible just to be safe.

As Karen got to the door of the kitchen _BAMF_! She got knocked backward in a cloud of smoke that reeked of sulfur. She cuffed and turned visible to see a blue pointy eared creature in a pair of gray colored pajamas standing over her.

"Oh, sorry about that," He apologized in a German accent. He extended he handed and helped Karen to her feet. "I really need to vetch vhere I am porting too."

"It's Ok. It was my fault because you didn't see me when you came out of where you came from," Karen said.

"Oh, really? Vait who are you?" He asked taking a step back to look at her.

"I am, Karen Fawkes, by you can just call me Fox for short. Am a new student here," Karen introduced her self. "You are?"

"Kurt Wagner, but they call me Night Crawler too," He said. "Now that ve know each vhat were you talking about me not being able to see you?"

"It's one of my powers I can turn invisible and I was invisible when you …."

"Teleported," Kurt added.

"When you teleported on top of me," Karen explained. "I wasn't sure if their was a rule against students being out of bed late at night so I didn't take any chances of getting in trouble my first night here."

"Oh, okay," Kurt said. "Vhy are you out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. I get really bad nightmares when I am nervous about new things, so I came down here to get something to drink then try to get back to bed," Karen answered She and Kurt when into the kitchen. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I am just hungry," He answered going into the cabinets for food. He pulled out a box of cheese-it. "Vant some?"

"No thanks, but I think I will just get a glass a water," Karen answered going to the cabinets and stopped. "Which ones have the glasses?"

"The far left one," He answered with a mouth full of crackers.

"Thanks," Karen said. "Wait Kurt, Kitty mentioned your name when I was talking to her earlier."

"Veally she did?" He asked with a raised eye brow. "What did she say about me?"

"Nothing much," Karen answered honestly. "That you weren't here and you were out doing something with your sister or something like that."

"My sister…Oh Rouge. Yeah I guess Rouge is my sister, but she is really my step sister," Kurt said. Karen had a confused look on her face. "It's complicated is all."

"It's alright I can relate," Karen said.

"How?"

"Well my Father is Logan and……."

"Your Vather is Logan?" Kurt said socked.

"Yeah," Karen said with an aerated sigh. "Why does everyone act like that when I say that?"

"It's that…."

"He's not the type to have a family?" Karen answered.

Kurt stared at her. "How did you know?" He asked

"It's what everyone is saying," Karen said.

"Sorry," He said.

"It's alright," Karen said pilling her glass of water at the sink.

"You surprise me Fox," He said.

"How?"

"That you're not scared of the way I look. Usually…….."

"What?"

"New kids tend to run away in the sight of me," He finished sadly.

"You're very cool looking and besides Blue is my favorite color," Karen said. She saw Kurt smile. She drank a bit of the water and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Kurt."

Karen walked back up stairs to her room and went back to bed. This time sleep found her easily.

"The weather for the day is sunny with some clouds in the late afternoon," Started the voice from Karen's alarm clock radio. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head in a yawn. She reached over and turned it off the alarm clock. It was six thirty and she wanted to get an early start.

She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans with a purple tan-top. Then she walked into the bathroom down the hall her and combed out her long black hair. _I need a hair cut, maybe I can get it done sometime this week,_ Karen's thought as she pulled it back into a pony tail.

"Hey there," Said a female voice who she recognized as Kitty. She walked up beside Karen with her tooth brush and tooth paste in her hands. "I didn't think that you would get up this early. I glad that your up too, not many of the other kids get up until last minute and they always come late for sessions."

She tried to rip off the plastic rapper on the top of tooth paste. "Can I help?" Karen asked.

"Sure," She handed Karen the tube. She extended her middle claw that made Kitty gasp. "I didn't know you had claws too?"

"Yeah, didn't I mention that last night?" Karen said cutting off the plastic rapper and handing it back to Kitty. "Why? Is it a big deal that I do have them?"

"No, it's that now I see why your Mr. Logan's daughter," Kitty said. She squirted the tooth paste on to her tooth brush. When Kitty said something about her metal claws it brought back flashes of being in the Lab at Hydra again. "Are you alright? You look a bit up set about what I said."

"It's that in both cases about myself and Logan we didn't chose to have this done to us is all," Karen said pushing back the memories from her mind.

"Sorry," She said with her mouth full of tooth paste.

"It's quite all right. I am mostly over it," Karen added. She turned to the door. "Anyway let's not dwell on the past shall we. So how is the food here?"

Ten minutes later the two of them were in the kitchen eating a cereal and talking again about random things, until the rest of the kids started to wake up and joined them in eating their own breakfast.

"Hey, Kitty," Asked a girl who came barging through the kitchen doors. She stopped and stared for a moment at Karen. She had short brown hair that was cut in a bob that had a white streak down the front of it. She was dressed in a gray long sleeve shirt with blue sweat pants.

"Oh, Rouge this is Karen. She is a new student here and she is Logan daughter," Kitty introduced her. "Karen, this Rouge."

"Hi," Karen said to her finishing her last bite of cereal.

"Hi," Rouge said a bit taken back, but recovered. "Kitty do you know where my _Too late the hero_ CD is at?"

"I think that Bobby might have taken it the other day," Kitty answered.

"I am going to kill the ice cube for taking," Rogue said as she charged off to find the kid.

"Oh, look at the time," Kitty said getting up from her seat. "We have don't have much time to change up for combat training. Come on."

Kitty grabbed Karen and the two of them went back up stairs to get ready for combat training. Kitty led the way to the danger room were six of the other students waiting out side of a large metal door with an 'X' on it for the class to begin.

"I feel so silly wearing this thing," Karen said playing with the yellow gloves that came with her suite.

"You will get used it," Kitty assured her.

"I think you shouldn't take little Kitty's word on that," Said a guys voice from behind Karen. She turned to see a guy who was about her age, blond hair, blue eyes, and dressed in the same uniform as her.

"Karen, this is, Bobby, I think I pointed him out last night," Kitty said.

"Yeah, I am, Bobby Drake, but you can call me the Ice-Man," He putting his arm around her shoulder trying to be player.

"Nice to meet you too," Karen said lifting his arm off her.

"Is the Ice cube bothering you Karen?" Logan's voice asked from the end of the hall. His voice made Bobby freeze in his place.

Karen smiled as Logan walked up beside her. He was dressed in the same uniform he wore when saved her from Hydra. "Bobby, was introducing himself," Karen answered.

"Okay, If that's all we can go into the danger room now," He said heading to the keypad. He typed in a code and the doors opened. He led them all inside. Karen was still amazed at the size of the danger room; even thou Kitty had shown it to her the other night. "Today you will be working in teams of four. Team one Spot, Shadow Cat, Wolfsbaine, and Night Crawler. Team two Cannon ball, Ice cube, Magma, and Fox. As you can tell Team one will go first and team two will wait with me in the command center above (He pointed up to the round room high above them) ."

Karen followed Wolverine out into the hallway as the rest of team two. "So how was your night?" Wolverine asked.

"Not bad. I had a nightmare, but nothing that I haven't had before," Karen answered.

"Okay." He said turning the corridor to the elevator. As everyone got on they didn't talk, when the door open they were in the command center above the Danger room. "Scared about your first run in the danger room?"

"Not really. After all the things I been through I think I can handle it," Karen answered.

Wolverine grinned then went to the keypad and typed in commands for the simulation. Karen looked down at the room below as it changed into a zig zinging maze with spinning wheels death and lasers. She looked over at Wolverine as he got on the loud speaker, "Team one your objective is to work together to get through the maze. Begin."

Half an hour later Team one made it through the maze in one piece and team two took their place at the beginning of the maze.

"Magma right what's your power?" Karen asked.

"I can heat up in a magma form where I can create fire balls and metal most metals," She answered. "You."

"I healing, and metal claws," Karen answered.

"Cool just like Wolverine. Wait your not related are you?"

"He's my dad," Karen answered. Her face went white along with Cannon Ball, and Ice man. "Why does every do that? Never mind."

"Team two, your objective is the same as team one. You must work together as a team. Begin." Wolverine's voice said from above.

The four started to walk forward. "Okay, I will take lead," Ice man said, but just as he did a two large metal tentacle came out from the wall grabbing him. "Don't stand there help me!"

"Magma aim up at the far left tentacle and I will cut down the right one. Cannon ball catch him," Karen order out. Magma made a fire ball and through it up at the left tentacle as Karen extended her claws slicing down right one and Cannon Ball caught Bobby. "Ice man I think I will take lead."

Karen dodged and led everyone in the group through the maze with few injures and with everyone working together.

The door opened up behind them and Wolverine and team one came in. "That was great team work. You were ten minutes better than team one. That all for this class, you can go shower up," Wolverine said.

"That was great Fox," Cannon Ball said high fiveing Karen as he left the room.

"You did great," Karen said.

"Great work in there," Magma said walking with Karen as the danger room.

"Same to you," Karen said. "You melted all those lasers cannon things."

"Yeah, but you did most of the work keeping most of the hazards from wiping us out," Magma said.

"I did?" Karen said modestly.

"Karen holds up," Wolverine said.

"I will see you later Magma," Karen said walking back into the danger room.

Wolverine smiled. "You did well today Karen," He said. "You showed great leading potential."

"I have leading potential?"

"Yeah after Ice failed to take charge you stepped in and lead the team out of danger. I thought you should know that," He told her.

"Cool," She said giving him a hug. "Sorry about that. I got you all sweaty now."

"It's ok kid," He said. "Go shower up and I will see you a little later."

"Okay," Karen said. She left and went to girl locker room to get cleaned up.


	7. My New Hair cut

**Chapter 7**

Once Karen got cleaned up she had time to kill until her next session she didn't have another for an hour three hours. She needs to go something until then, so she barrowed Logan's SUV to go to the mall with Kitty, Amara, and Rouge as her tour guides.

At the mall Karen went into _Kut's _the hair salon to get a hair cut. The salon was a bustling hub with men and woman at booths snipping away on people's hair. Karen was scooted into one of the booths were a young man who had to be in his late twenties with short blonde hair came up to her with scissors in his hands.

"I am Nate, I will be your hair stylist today," He introduced himself. He draped a hair bib on Karen and ran his fingers through her elbow length black hair. "So what do you want done your hair today?"

"I don't know really," Karen answered honestly. "It's just too long for the thing I do now. So I was thinking of cutting is short, but not to short."

"Oh, honey I got something in mind for this hair," Nate grinned in the mirror down at Karen. "When I am done with you, you will be bitchen hot."

Karen closed her eyes as Nate wet her hair down and waited until he was done to look again.

**Twenty- Five minutes later**

"Okay you can see your new do," Nate told Karen. She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror in front of her. She smiled as she was her new hair cut. Her black hair had been cut to hang just above her shoulders with wisp angeled layers that showed off her face very well.

"I love it," Karen said running her fingers through her new do.

"This some of my best work," Nate said whipping the bib off of her. "Now, you are done and ready to take on the world."

Karen stood up and pulled out a five and gives it to Nate as a tip and went out front to pay for her hair cut.

Kitty and Amara jaws nearly dropped off there faces when they met up Karen in the food court. "Oh my gosh," Kitty said putting down her pizza. "You look like a super model. I mean you looked cute before, but now you're…."

"On fire," Amara finished.

"Thanks you guys," Karen smiled her face turning a little red from all the praise. "I am glad you like it because I know I sure do."

"I can't wait to see Rouges reaction," Kitty said sipping her soda.

"Wait where Rouge at?" Karen asked.

"She is at the Virgin records," Amara informed. "She ate a small salad and walked off to get a new CD to replace the one that Bobby messed up."

"Oh, okay," Karen said looked down at her watch. "We have an hour before we need to get leaving. I need to get a birthday gift for my brother so I think I will go to the Record store to get him a gift and to see Rouge."

"Sure, but aren't you going to eat?" Amara asked.

"Na, I don't feel hungry right now," Karen said getting up from her seat at the table. "I will meet you at the car in hour?"

Kitty and Amara both said that they would and Karen left to go the record store. The record store was one of the larger stores in the mall. It had two levels full of CD's and DVD's to look at. Karen went to the DVD section to look for a movie for her brother gift.

"Happy Gilmore," Said male voice from beside her. She turned to see a handsome young man about her age with white blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a purple long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. "That movie is hysterical"

"Yeah I know," Karen smiled. She knew that the guy was hitting on her and she had to admit she didn't hate it. "Adam Sander is one of my favorite comedic actors."

"Have you seen his newest movie yet?"

"No I haven't."

"It's great, but it's too much like his other movie Water boy." He said

"I loved Water boy. My brother and I saw in theaters," She laughed in remembrance. "And my brother laughed so hard that he shot soda out of his nose."

The two laughed for a moment until he extended his hand. "I am Pietro," He introduced himself.

"Karen," She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Pietro do you often give movie advice to strangers?"

"Not really, only to good looking ones," He grinned.

"Karen! She looked past Pietro to see Rouge coming up the aisle. "What do you think your doing Quicksilver?"

"Just making a friendly conversation is that against the law?" Pietro asked.

"It is when you're talking to a friend of mine," Rouge snapped.

"Wait you know Rouge?"

"Yeah we both live at the institute, why?" Karen asked.

"Come on Karen lets get moving before Speedy over here getting anymore ideas," Rouge said taking Karen by the arm and pulling her towards the exit.

Karen waved good bye as Rouge dragged her away from Pietro who had a blank face about what just happened.

Once outside in the parking lot by the truck. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause Pietro is part of the brother hood of mutants a big enemy of ours," Rouge explained. "That's why."

"Okay. Then I guess I will stay away from him then," Karen said. Just then Kitty and Amara came walking towards them. "How about we keep this between us it's a bit embarrassing not knowing that?"

"Sure no need to get those two gabbers involved," Rouge said. "By the way I like your hair cut."


	8. Reunions

**Chapter 8**

Three weeks went by and Karen has gotten in to her routine of going to her training classes where she has been excelling in all of them. In her spare time she and Logan have been working on restoring an old motor cycle together. Karen had found it at a yard sale and couldn't let an Indian motor cycle get away from her especially since she knew how to fix it.

It was a partly sunny day when Karen and Logan were in the garage finishing up the last things on the motor cycle. "Could you have me an Allen wrench?" Karen asked. She was sitting on the ground with her right hand shoved into whole and the other hand out waiting for the wrench.

Logan looked over to the row of tools next to him and picked up the wrench. "Here you go," He handed her the wrench. He watched her as she cranked the last screws into place.

"I think that just about does it," Karen sighed getting up off the floor. She wiped her hands to get the grease off then sat down on the bike. "Let's see how it runs now?"

Karen turned the key and the bike fired up. Humming at full out put. "Wow, I can't believe that you got it to run so good in such a short a mount of time," Logan commented.

"I couldn't have done alone," Karen said. Logan gave a half smile. "Can I take this baby for a test run?"

"Sure, but don't go too far," Logan advised. With that Karen sped out and headed towards town.

The sun was in her face and the wind wiping through her hair. There was no need for her to ware a helmet; if she fell her wounds would heal before she got up off the ground. In that thought Karen felt free as she hugged each turn of the road.

As she entered a side street she caught Logan's scent on the breeze around her_. Great? He doesn't trust me to go out on a ride by myself_, Karen thought. Then as she took a second sniff she realized that it was coming from above her_. Why would Logan be above me?_

She looked up at the tall buildings next to her and saw a shadowed person dart quickly from the edge of the roof and jumping towards using the sun to make impossible to Karen to make out who it was as they landed a kick in the middle of Karen's chest sending her flying off the bike.

Karen got to her feet angry extending her claws ready to fight. She looked over at the person who just attacked her and was surprised at who it was. It was a young girl who had to be a few years younger than herself with her blue eyes narrowed at Karen. She was dressed in torn black uniform with her long black hair hanging down by her waist and had a pair of metal claws extended at Karen.

"Who are you?" The Girl screamed and pointed her claws at her. "You're not him, you smelt like him."

"I can say the same thing about you," Karen said getting in to defense stance.

"So you do know who I am talking about then?" The girl said. "Take me to him."

"Why should I? You just knocked me off my bike. That isn't the friendliest gesture to do the guy you want to see daughter now is it?"

"You're his daughter!" She growled. "He told me I was his family. That he didn't have a family."

She charged Karen. She slashed towards Karen's head but dogged it, but caught a blade to her stomach from a blade from the girl's foot. Karen stumbled back concentrated on the wounded felting it healing. "Great trick," Karen said. She charged at the girl punching at her face and tripped her up then pinned to the floor extending her two blades in her foot toward the girls face. "But I can do better."

"Release me!" She screamed trying to get free from Karen pin.

"First tell me your name and why you want to see my father?"

"I am X23," She yelled. "Weapon X told me that I cold live with him at his school when I was ready to do so."

Karen retracted her claws and extended her hand to X23, which she took. "X23 I read about you in some of the SHELDS files, Hydra made you," Karen said to her. She nodded. "But you died."

"I only got blown up," X23 said. "That didn't mean I died, and besides it was worth it to bring down Hydra."

"You didn't bring them down," Karen told her.

"What? Yes I did," X23 said shocked.

"No you didn't," Karen explained. "They weren't gone. They came after my mother and then me, where they did this to me." She extended her claws. "I was going to be your replacement."

Karen looked down at her feet as some of her memoirs of what they did her came rushing back. "They would have succeeded if Logan had come and saved me," Karen said.

"I am sorry," X23 apologized. "That you had to going through that."

"Don't apologize. You didn't know," Karen said. "How about I give you a ride back to the school, where I think Logan will get a kick out seeing you."

A week passes and X23 or Laura as she is now know known as had been living in Karen's room at the Institute. She was in Karen's room for two reasons one the other students were afraid of her, two Karen's room was the only one that had room to spare. It was a Sunday morning. Karen was starting to wake up and the first thing she sees is Laura standing over her. "Do you always make that sound when you sleep?" Laura asks.

"I don't know," Karen sighed sitting up in her bed. "I don't listen to myself sleep that often, why did I wake you?"

"No," Laura said sitting back on her bed. "I've been awake since dawn."

"Aren't you tired?" Karen asked. She stretching her arms over her head and walking over to her computer. "Two day straight of the danger room on level twenty always makes me tired."

"I'm not tired," She answered.

"Well If Logan asks if you tired say you are," Karen said.

"Why?"

"That way he will give you the day off so I can show you around and take you out to get some new cloths," Karen answered. She looked over at her to see her wearing her extra pair of sweat pants and t-shirt that was too big for her. "Besides I don't think you want to wear my cloths for the rest of your life."

Laura shrugged her shoulders not really understanding. To her cloths were cloths. She got up and looked over Karen's shoulder. "What you doing?"

"Checking my email," Karen answered I smile slid a crossed her face. "You remind me so much of my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"A half brother," Karen answers. "He's about your age. He's turning fourteen this weekend, which reminds me."

"What?"

"This weekend I am going to New York City for his birthday party, also for our yearly family get together thing. Want to come?"

Laura just lifted an eye brow. "Okay, I know that you're not much on human socialization," Karen explained. "But believe it or not your family and family sticks together."

Just as Laura was going to answer there was a knocked at the door. "Come in," Karen answered. Logan walked through door with a panicked look on his face. "What's wrong?" Karen asked getting to her feet.

"I got a phone call from your mother, there has been an accident," He tells her. "Your brother and stepfather are in the hospital."

The blood drained from Karen's face. "Are they alright?"

"Their both in bad shape," Logan says. "I've got the black bird ready, as soon as you two are ready were going to New York City."

Logan left so they could get dressed. Karen ran around the room in a quite panic putting on her cloths and packing an overnight bag. Laura got dressed and helped Karen the best she could getting things packed. They left by noon and landed the black bird on roof of S.H.E.L.D. office building then took a cab to the hospital.

The three of them walked down a long hall way to the Intensive care unit. At a room near the end Karen recognized her mother. She was standing out side of room looking worse for ware. Her long white hair was pulled back in a sloppy pony tail and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Mom?" Karen called out.

Elizabeth turned her head in hearing Karen's voice. "Karen!" She answered tearfully. Karen walked up to her and gave her a hug. As they came a part tears were rolling down Elizabeth's cheeks. "Oh it's so good to see you honey!"

"I know mom," Karen said understanding. "What happen?"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "The guys told me that they were going to go a concert in the park. I didn't want to intrude on their time together. They took cab, and on their way back from the concert the cab was side swiped another car, which sent they crashing into the side of a building," She explained. "Jacob is out of surgery to fix a broken leg, but Kevin."

"Mom what's wrong with Kev?"

"He was crushed very badly, he has head injury they had to put him in a drug induced coma," Elizabeth tells her as she looks into the window of his room. "He has lost a lot of blood, but they don't have enough blood that is his type. They called in an order that will come in sometime in next two days, but..."

Elizabeth blinked back her tears. "The doctor's fear he might not make it that long with out more blood," She sighed.

"What about you can't you give him your blood?" Karen asked.

"I am not his match," Elizabeth answered. "Nether is Jacob."

Karen rubbed her forehead trying to think, but Laura asked, "I don't understand why he can't just heal himself?"

Karen shot her a look. "What? He is your brother, why can't he heal himself like you?" Laura asked honestly.

"But Kevin isn't a mutant, or," She began, but an idea popped into her head. "He can have my blood."

"What?" Logan and Elizabeth both asked.

"I have O negative blood, which is makes me a universal donor," Karen explained.

"But Karen you're blood is," Logan begin.

"Is mutant, but so is my mom's and the Doctors didn't find anything wrong with it when they compared it to Kevin's, which means Kevin has a mutant gene or has mutant like blood type." Karen finished. "Plus my blood should carry my healing factor to heal Kevin in no time."

"We need to call in some S.H.E.L.D. guys first to make sure what your thinking is right," Logan said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

**An hour later**

Karen's theory was right that her blood would be fine to give to her brother, which had a mutant signer to it. The doctors drained off one pint of blood from Karen and gave it to Kevin. With in ten minutes of receiving the blood Kevin's condition improved and he woke up.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked looking around at his mother, sister, Logan, Laura and several other doctors.

"Oh, my baby," Elizabeth hugged him happily.

"Mom," Kevin squirmed. "Please don't do that. You're embarrassing."

"I am just so glad that you're alright," Elizabeth said pulling back.

"Ah, yeah about that what happen? Why am I in a hospital bed? And who's that? (Pointing to Laura who was leaning again the far wall of the room staring at him)" He asked.

"You were in a car accident little brother," Karen answered. "But as for whose she is well leave introduction for later."

"Really? Wait," Kevin asked looking around the room. "Where's Dad?"

"He's alright too he was in the accident with you, but he wasn't hurt as bad as you were," Elizabeth answered. "He's being moved to your room as we speak."

"Good I guess," Kevin said. Logan and Laura start heading for the door. "Hey where are you heading?"

"Getting some food," Logan answered shutting the door.

Karen smiled a bit. She knew that Logan was family, but when it came to family things like this he wasn't much on hanging around for it, and with Laura there Logan need to give her someone on one after all that's gone on.

"Why you smiling at me?" Kevin wanted to know.

Karen punched his shoulder. "Nothing," She answered. "Oh before I forget."

"What? Kevin asked

"Happy birthday," Karen smiled.

"My birthday isn't until Saturday," He answered.

"Doesn't matter," Karen told him. "Cause I just gave you the best damn birthday gift you're ever going to get."

"What's that?"

"Your life."


	9. What's Wrong Part 1

**Chapter 9**

Spider-man fights Doc Octopus in down town area, was the headline of the Daily Bugle that Karen was reading. Karen had read many articles on this so called spider-man, which made her often wonder he was some kind of mutant or not.

Then as she was about to flip the page she smelled the familiar scent of cigars and ink in the air, which made her look up in time to see her Uncle J. Jonah Jameson walking up the hallway towards her. He was dressed in his usual long white collar shirt that was covered up by his brown suite jacket and his blue neck tie was loosened a bit. His hair black with white bands of hair on the sides was still in signer crew cut. "I see you still have a taste for reading the daily garbage," He said see the paper in Karen's hand.

"It would be your daily garbage," Karen said showing him the cover of the paper.

"Oh, so it is and should be. You know I run the finest news paper in the City if not the country," He quickly recovered.

She got up from her seat and greeted him with a hug. "Uncle Jonah, what brings you here, I thought you were too busy to come?"

"Me busy that's just silly," He laughed. Karen smiled, because she knew he was always knew her uncle Jonah was busy, which made her believe Aunt Sue, his wife, had something to do with it. "I might run a paper, but I still have time to visit my injured brother in the hospital."

"Well that's good to hear," Karen said. Just then she felt a sudden sharp pain shooting through her head, which caused her hunch over and clasp her hands to her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine," She lied standing up straight as the pain subsided. _That was random._ "I think I will go out side to get some air I'll talk to you later."

Karen quickly jogged to the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. _What the heck was that? Was it a one time thing?_ Just then the pain came back, this time much stronger. She leaded against the wall of the elevator to keep her from falling to the floor. Once the pain stopped she reached into her pocket and pulled out her selphone dialed Logan's number.

"Hello," Logan's voice answered.

"Logan it's Karen, I think I might need some help," She told him. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out then headed to the woman's bathroom. It was empty, which made her happy.

"What kind of help? What's wrong?"

"I am experiencing this intense pain in my head and…" Karen's hand trembled and her phone fell from her hand as the pain returned. It felt as if her brain was being stabbed with an ice pick, but worse. She fell to the ground screaming, with tears being to fill her eyes.

"Karen! Karen! Where are you? Tell me what's wrong?" Logan's voice begged from the selphone that was close to Karen's head.

Karen reached out and grabbed the phone. "Help me," She whispered into the phone just before she passed out.

Logan was shocked as the line when dead all the sudden. "What's wrong?" Laura asked as she ate a hotdog that she had bought from a hotdog vender.

"Karen is in trouble," Logan told her.

"What kind of trouble?" She asked.

"She said something about her head was in pain, and then must have dropped her phone, she started screaming, and line went dead."

"That's not good. Where is she?"

"I am not sure, but from the sound her voice was making she had to been in a bathroom somewhere," Logan answered. "She has been at the hospital for the last two days, so I am betting she has to be there. Come on we have to move it."

Laura dropped the hot dog as the two of them started running towards the hospital. The two of them made it to the hospital with in fifteen minutes and went in to the lobby's women bathroom.

"Hey get out of here!" Shouting a fat Blondie lady who was standing at the sink as Logan and Laura busted in, but they were to busy looking around to find Karen to care. "Mister your daughter can come in here, but not you."

"She's not here," Laura told Logan as she searched the last of the stalls. She took a deep sniff of the room.

"Lady have you seen a young woman about six foot or so with black hair, blue eyes on a selphone in here?"

"Why yes she was acting quite strangely and she even left her selphone here," She answered handing him the phone.

"How strangely was she acting?" Logan asked.

"She was standing facing the wall over their. I walked over to her to ask her if she was oksy, but she didn't answer me, so I asked her again still no answer. As I proceeded to walk towards her she turned and faced me and said, 'shield, fury' then walked out the door."

"Did she look like she was in pain?"

"No, she didn't, but her eyes looked quite glasses as if she had been on some medication of some sort. Is she on any medication?"

"No, but thank you for you help," Logan said to the fat lady. Logan turned to Laura as the two of them walked out the bathroom. "Why would she call me and then go to S.H.E.I.L.D. that doesn't make since?" Laura shrugged as Logan's phone rang.

"Logan," Said a worried voice of Nick Fury on the other end.

"Fury what is it?"

"S.H.E.I.L.D. is under attack, I need your assistance immediately!"

"Why who's attacking S.H.E..?"

"We aren't sure who attacking us."

"What do you mean you're not sure? You're freaking S.H.E.I.L.D."

"We can't see who is attacking us, yet we keep finding men down with slice marks all over them."

That's when it dawns on Logan. "It's Karen."

"What? It's Karen who is attacking us? Why would she do should a thing?"

"I don't know, but she isn't acting like herself. We'll be there as soon as we can Fury," Logan hung up and looked over at Laura. "We have to go SHEILD."

"Why? Is Karen there? Is she alright?"

"She is, but she is attacking SHEILD."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."


	10. What's Wrong Part 2

**Chapter 10**

Triskelion (AKA the land office of S.H.E.I.L.D) is located on the upper Bay of Manhattan. It is a complex of twenty-five or more building that stands over thirty stories high with several subbasements beneath them as well, and has ten feet tall concrete high walls that line the perimeter of the whole complex.

The sound of the building alarms ringing loudly as Logan and Laura neared the front gates of Triskelion and the bright search lights scanned the ground and air all around them in the fading daylight. Once at the gates they found the two guards on the ground. Logan bent down to check their pulse. "Are they alive?" Laura asked leaning over him.

"Yes, they are, they are just been knocked out," Logan told her.

Just then his phone rang. "Logan, where in the hell are you at?" Fury's voice screamed at the other end.

"At the front gates, where are you?"

"I am at the central command deck on the twenty-fifth floor barricaded in along with most of the Alpha unit," Fury informed him. "We have lost main power along with our five back up systems, so hurry your hairy but up here and stop Karen from trying to kill us."

"Then you have seen her?" Logan asked running towards the building and in through the front doors. The building was completely dark with only the flood lights to light their way to the stair well.

"Yes, I've seen her, she's right outside this door trying to claw her way in here," Fury screams.

"We will be there in ten minutes or less or the next meal is on me," Logan jokes hanging up the phone. The two of them stepped out of the stair well and looked down the hall to see the back of Karen slashing away at the triple reinforced metal door like it was a piece of pie with shards of metal flying through the air all around her.

"Karen!" Logan yelled at her and she stopped. She slowly faced him with a sadistic smile on her face with her eyes hidden behind her black hair. She was dressed black leather jacket and pants that showed off cleavage and her mid-drift.

Logan was shocked by her new look that he called her name out again.

"I am not the young woman you call Karen," Her voice was deeper with a thick Russian accent to it. She shook her head revealing her eyes that were completely black.

"Then who the hell are you?" Laura asked.

"You should know me very well X23, you did try to kill me not to long ago," She answered vaguely. "Oh, well I don't look like my self, but this body is a good host for now."

"Who the fuck are you? And what are you doing in my daughter?"

"Easy now Weapon X getting angry isn't gonna get you anywhere," She said shaking her index finger at him. "But sense you two are here and I am going to kill you both soon might as well know who I am. I am madam Hydra."

Both of them stared at her in disbelief. "Yes, you thought I was dead, well I thought X23 was dead now too, but I didn't fair as good as she did after the explosion though," She went on. "My body was badly burned, but my mind is still very sharp. I needed a new host body to control so I could run Hydra again. I spent the last year looking for a new host, and would luck I found Sliver Fox. She was the prefect candidate, but you know how things change. I found out she had a daughter who was much better choice."

"That's why you took Karen," Logan growled.

"Yes, she was everything I wanted. She had your powers and her mother's stealth abilities, why not?" Madam Hydra took in a long breath. "Then you had to take her from our labs before I could activate the chip in her brain…."

"What chip? Karen was examined by the leading S.H. doctors when she got back, and they didn't find anything," Logan asked.

"Wolverine, wolverine, that is was the point about the chip it could not be seen," She said tapping Karen's fingers to Karen's head. "It's in the one place in this girl's brain that makes her so special."

"It's in her invisibly gland," Logan realizes.

"Yes, but even though you had gotten her out of my Labs I was able to get the chip activated with time and effort. Now to reward for all your quick deducting," She extended the claws in Karen's hands and got in to a fighting stance. "Let's do as you American's say, get this party started."

Logan was mad, he extended his claws and was about to rush Madam, but Laura but out her arm stopping him. He looked at her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Family doesn't don't hurt each other," She looked up him with tear full eyes. "That maybe Madam Hydra in Karen's head, but it is still Karen. We can't hurt her."

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing," Laura shouted. "I know that Karen is still in there."

"Ha, X23 don't be silly," Madam Hydra laughed. "I am in complete control of this body."

"You really think so? Laura said walking towards her. "Then why didn't you kill the guards at the front gates or the other soldiers in the building as you made your way up here to kill Fury?"

"What are you talking about? I killed…."

"No you didn't, we saw them they were ether knocked unconscious on the floor or sliced up but nothing a few stitches can't fix," Laura told her. "So I ask you this, attack me?" Madam Hydra's face went flat. "You heard me, attack me!" Laura poked her in the chest. "Come on! Do it! Come on! Do it! That is…. if you can."

"Shut up!" Madam Hydra screamed pushing Laura away and clutching her head in pain. "Your…Wrong…I am in complete control…..Shut up!" She let go of her head and charge at Laura with her claws drawn going for her neck, but stopped in her tacks a hairs breath from Laura's skin looking down at her hand to find her fighting with control of it as the claws went back into her hand. "This can't be happening!"

"But it is," Laura smiled. "Karen, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Karen's voice out of her mouth quietly and forced. Then her body jerked up against the near by wall smashing her head against it with force, and did so repeatedly.

Karen got to her feet. "I will not be beaten by a child," Madam Hydra's voice said. "I will die before I give your body up."

"Fine," Karen's voice said. She raised her fist to just below her chin, and quickly glanced at Laura then at Logan, they knew what she about to do. _Slink_. Karen extended her claws up into her neck, and she fell to the ground in big pool of blood.


	11. What's Wrong Part 3

**Chapter 11**

Karen woke to the sharp sound of beeps of a machine coming from near by. She opened her eyes to see a familiar white hospital room that was owned by S.H.E.L.D and to have several armed guards around her bed ready to fire at a moments notice. "Yep I feel the love in this room," Karen said aloud to guards who only cocked their guns as she reached up to her head where a large white bandage was wrapped around her head. _What happened to me?_

A few moments pasted with tension that could be cut with a knife until Logan came into the room. Logan nodded to the heavy armed men to leave as they reluctantly lowered their weapons and walked out of the room. "How you feeling kid?" Logan asked leaning against a chair near by her bed.

"Fine I guess, but what happened to me?"

"You were, not yourself as you were under the control of a chip that was put in you head."

Karen stared at him for a moment. _What chip?_ "Oh my god," Karen gasped bring her hand to lips in horror as memories started came flooding back to her.

"You had us all scared as you were dead for quite while as you had your claws extended into your neck."

"I was dead?"

"Yes, but once the doc's were able to retract the claws you regain a heart beat and they were able to do their best to get the chip out your brain with out killing you again," She explained. "Your healing factor kicked in once they were done you shouldn't have any after affects from the operation with your ability to turn invisible that is."

"That's good news," Karen said with a sigh. But quickly a thought came about to her. "What happened to the men I attacked?" Logan looked down at the floor not wanting to answer the question. "Did…did I ki..lll someone?"

Logan looked up with sadden eyes as Karen picked up what had happened. "I know that you're not a child Karen, so I am going to be up front with you about everything."

Karen understood and nodded for Logan to tell her what happened. "You …I mean Madam Hydra attacked over sixty-five people. Injures ranged from minor injures which were fixed with some stitches to very bad concisions where the people had to hospitalized for several days. Five people need surgery and two of people did die from their wounds," Logan answered sadly. Karen felt as if she had been hit by truck. Logan took her by the hands. "You didn't do this to these things to these people Karen alright; Madam Hydra did that to these people."

"No, I did it to them," Karen said. "I wasn't strong enough to fight her control and because I was weak two people lost their lives because of me."

Hot tears slid down Karen's face as she looked down at her hands. She could feel the blood that was no longer there. She remembered everything that Madam Hydra had done with her hands and was helpless to stop it. She began to sweep uncontrollably.

"Karen….Karen look at me," Logan pulled her face to his pausing her crying. "You have to understand we each have our moments when we find ourselves weak because of the acts of others and yes, people do get hurt or even killed because of it. You can't always predict moments like that, but after something like that does happens all you can do is try to learn from it. You must remember that you maybe a mutant, but you're still only human and we make mistakes. Mistakes like this don't go away I know, but with time they can be mended."

Karen barred her head into Logan's shoulder and cried. His words helped a little, but she could find any words as more tears fell. Logan pulled his daughter close as best as he could to console her in her time of need. He never wished this for her, no father ever wants their child to follow in there path they did. The two didn't know how much time passed, but it didn't matter as they both knew life would no longer be the same.


	12. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 12**

It was a Tuesday night and Karen was at party for her brother in privet room atop Jameson Towers in down town New York. The room was full of friends and family that Karen knew from most photographs, and she doubted that any of them knew who her brother was none the less that it was his fourteenth birthday. After a while Karen found herself outside alone on the balcony looking out at the shinny city lights below.

_How can everything keep on moving after what I've done?_ Karen let out a sigh. It's been two weeks since the now so called 'attempted brake in' as S.H.E.L.D is now calling it. Fury made sure that no one in S.H.E.L.D knew it was her who broke in, as so many people were attacked with out knowing who had done it to them it was easy job. The only people who knew were Fury, Laura, Logan and herself. _How does he expect me to pretend that nothing happened? That I didn't kill two people._ Karen hung her head over the railing of the balcony. _Is this what I am? A born killer? I have two of the world's most deadly people as my parents? Was I doomed from the start?_ Theses thoughts have plagued Karen for the last week.

"Hey," A voiced asked from behind Karen. She quickly cocked her head to the side to see it was her brother, Kevin. "What ya' doing out here sis? The party is in side."

"I know Kiv, I just need some air is all."

"Sounds good to me," He smiled. Kevin walked up to and stood at her side. Karen looked at her brother for a moment. For him being her sibling they didn't share much in resemblances, except that they shared the same skin tone, but besides that you would never guess that they were brother and sister. He looked like more like his father than their mother, not that their mother would ever say that to them. As she looked at him she sensed that something was different about her brother now, but she couldn't finger what it was. "Karen, are you alright? You've been acting weirder than normal. Heck, your friend/ sister/ aunt or what ever is acting more normal than you are. What's wrong?

"I've just got a lot of things on my mind lately that I really can't talk about right now."

"Are you sure, because you can tell me anything with out me telling a soul."

"I am sure," Karen smiled back at him stepping away from the railing. "How about we head back in it's starting to get chilly."

The two started heading toward the doors scaring a three pigeons who were on the ground next to them .They flew up scared away from them where one flew into the side of the building and falling at their feet. "Oh my god," Karen gasped reached down towards the pigeon. She could see that its neck was broken and she could hear its heart beat slow as it was going to die very soon. _Great I've killed again._

Before Karen could tell Kevin not to touch the bird he had scooped it up in his hands. He stared down at his clasped in his hands then quickly closed them as his hands begin to glow bright a bright yellow orange color that made the birds body in glow with light and when the light faded the bird stood up his hands cooing then flew off.

"Kevin, what do you realize what you just did?"

He stared at her in surprise of what he just did. "I healed that bird," He said in shock. "But how did I do that? What does that mean?"

"Baby brother it means you're a mutant," Karen told him truthfully tripping backwards leaning back on the banister. "This is my entire fault that you're a mutant."

"What? You're fault? How? He asked but he looked at her eyes. "Oh yeah your blood, I forgot about that."

"How can you forget that you almost died? Not many people get a second chance at life!" She screamed at him, where he just stared at her. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you I've got a lot my mind and this is…."

"This is so cool!" Kevin exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"What? How is this cool by any means?"

"I am a mutant this is so cool because I can totally be a superhero now," He smiled happily. "Wonder if I have heat vision too?" He started to stare really hard at the ground to see if he could shoot out beams of light.

Karen slapped her hand on her head. _My brother the happy one no matter what happens to him_. "Some how I doubt that you're going to be shooting any beams of light out of your eyes," She told him. "How about we go back inside and leave the heat beams for another time?" Kevin groaned as Karen led him back in to the party.


	13. Oh, what the Hell

**Chapter 13 **

It was sunny afternoon and Karen was perched on a low branch of a tree near the back side of the Institute lost in thought. She was watching some of the other students who were playing a game of waffle ball. "Beautiful day isn't?" A voice asked below Karen. She quickly blinked and looked down to see it was Professor Xavier.

He had warm smile on his face, which made Karen a little happy seeing as she knew if he had a more serious look on his face she knew something might have been wrong. "Hello Professor, and I guess it's a good day so far," she greeted him quickly and jumping down from the branch.

"Is there anything on your mind you would like to share with me Karen? Because you've been acting very disconnect ever since you got back from New York?" He asked folding his hands ever so lightly into his lap.

"Have I been that noticeable huh? I guess you read my thoughts to figure what been bother me then?" Karen asked.

"No, I might be a psychic Karen, but I do not enter the minds of my students unless they ask me too. It's part of my code of ethics not to do so. I rather have them come to tell me, but you're too much like you're father and are not so willing to seek someone out for help."

"Well I guess I am a bit like my old man," Karen laughed a bit realizing how much she was like Logan by being stubborn to deal with her emotions and letting others in. "And you're right there are a few things I've got a lot on my mind, but one of things is here at the Institute right now."

"Yes, you're brother."

"I feel so guilty that I turned him into…"

"In to a mutant?" The Professor lifted an eye brow at her and only shook his head. "It's not you're fault that you want to save him from dieing. I believe anyone in you're situation would have done the same thing. Besides Kevin seems to be handling this all very well as you're both you're mother and Kevin's father are too."

"Yeah, Kiev's has always been one of toughs kids who loved reading comic books about people with superpowers and now that he has one of his own it's like a dream come true to him, but it's more like nightmare to me."

"Why is that Karen?" The Professor asked.

"I am his big sister. I've always protected him and kept him safe from anything that could ever harm him, but I feel that I can't do that anymore. He's gonna see how people will hate him for just being one of us and there isn't anything I can do to keep him safe from that," Karen ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"You know that you're not alone in feeling like this?" The Professor pointed out. Karen just looked at him for a moment. "I myself felt the same when I first opened this school about protecting the students here and not letting them see the evils of the world by doing what ever had to ensure secretes of mutants here, but I slowly started to see that I couldn't do that. So I did my best in preparing each student here so they could grow to discover who they really were and how they will use their powers so that they could show that the people who do hate them don't have a reason to hate and fear them anymore."

Karen nodded her head understanding what he was getting at. "But I still don't…"

"Want Kevin here at the school I completely understand, and one thing that is not completely up to you. It is Kevin's choice if wishes to develop his powers or not," The Professor said.

Karen sighed that's not what she wanted to hear. "Thanks for the talk Professor," She thanked him.

He smiled and nodded at her as she walked towards the back door of the School. Once inside Karen headed up to her room grabbed her black leather jacket and the keys to her motor cycle as she went. As she started up the bike in the garage she found Logan leaning against the door frame of the back door.

"And where are you running off to?" He asked.

"I am not running," Karen answered putting on her sunglasses. "I am just going to get some air."

"There is plenty of air here you know," Logan pointed out with a brow raised. Karen just shot him a glare. "Okay, I get it you just want to be alone for bit, go, but be back in no less than two hours got it?"

With that Karen waved him goodbye and drove off. The feeling of the wind blowing through her now shoulder length hair made Karen start to feel just a little bit better. After twenty minutes of driving around aimlessly Karen parked her bike up on clearing that over looked the whole city town of Bayville. The sun was just beginning to set. From this view things looked a lot simpler, smaller than the problems that were bubbling around in her mind at that moment.

She closed her eyes and let out a long breath, but then she got the scent of someone near by, which was strange as when she got there she didn't smell a single person with in a hundred miles. It smelled familiar, a young man by the smell of his cologne. "Nice view huh?" The young man asked her once he was with hearing range.

Karen opened her eyes and leaned back on her bike to see it was Pietro or better known as Quicksilver, now it made since why she only recently caught his scent. "Yep," Karen agreed. "Have you been following me?"

"Na, where you headed was the same place I was going."

"Sure," Karen smiled at him. Something told her that he had been following her, but as to why she didn't know.

He walked around front of her bike. He started rocking back in forth on the balls of his feet as he looked down at the town. "So, what brings you here?" He asks turning back to her. Karen let out a grown. "That bad huh?"

"I've just had a rough couple of weeks, nothing I want to get in to deal tail about," she answered vaguely. "So how about you what brings you here, besides following me?"

"I already said I wasn't following you," He answered a little angry. His cheeks started turning red, so he turned his back to her. In that moment Karen understood why he was there, he had crush on her. "I like to come out here to think is all."

A few minutes past, then something crossed Karen's mind and she started to laugh a bit. "What's so funny," Pietro asked.

"It's nothing, your name I just realized we have something in common," She giggled.

"Huh?"

"I mean your nickname is Quicksilver," Karen answered. He looked at her still not getting the reference, so she when on. "Well, I….Hold on."

Karen got off her bike kicking out the stand and walked over towards Pietro. "Some things are better let to be seen or than explained," Karen said standing in front of him. She closed her eyes and then when she opened them again turned invisible.

"What the hell," Pietro screamed. He started looking around. "Where did you go?"

With that Karen walked behind him and turned visible again. "Right here," She grinned at him like child.

"How did you do that? I mean I guess that it was your mutant ability but I mean…"

"Did you see the silver stuff that formed over my skin just before I disappeared?" She asked him. He shook his head yes. "That was real quicksilver."

"Cool, I had no idea what quicksilver was," He answered honestly. "I choose the name because I can run so fast that I just look like silver streak."

"Oh, now I feel like an idiot for sharing that then," Karen laughed. Now her cheeks were turning red.

"It's okay, I had no idea your power was invisibly," He smiled at her.

"Actually it's one of my many talents…" Karen begins to say when a snapping of a twig near by caught her attention. She quickly scented the air, and found four new scents that smelled military like. "You have to get out here."

"What?" Pietro asked very confused and just then a tranquilizer dart shot out of the brush near by that hit Pietro in the arm. He didn't have a chance to even run before the sedative set in and he fell to the ground.

Karen let out a growl and got ready in a fighting stance to face her attackers. The first one came out of the bushes in front of her with tranquilizer-gun in hand. He was dressed in black head to-toe with blacked out goggles. He shot at her but she was able to doge the shot no problem and rushed him hitting him in chest which sent him flying backwards. As she turned two more came out of the bushes firing darts in rapidly, two hit her in her attempt to doge. One in the shoulder and the other in stomach. She felt a little groggy, but it wasn't enough to stop her. She stared down the two men. One spoke in to a his ear piece, just as Karen started running at the two men, but then a helicopter swooped in from above with more men with guns that opened fire at her she felt more darts hit her, this time she was out of the count.


	14. Mojo's Party

**Chapter 14**

The humming of a helicopter engine was ringing in Karen's ears as she began to awaken from the sedative. When she opens her eyes take in her surroundings to see that her hands were cuffed against the wall of the aircraft and they had put a metal collar around her looks to the left of her she notices she wasn't alone they had taken Pietro too. He too was cuffed on the wall beside her with a similar collar around his neck.

_What's with these collars?_ She wonders as she angles her hand down to touch it to only get a very bad electrical shock that pain sent a wave of pain up and down her body in a way she had never felt before that made her scream out. Once she pulled her fingers away and the pain didn't go away. That wasn't normal for her at all. As Karen began to ponder what was really going on the door to the small holding room opened and two solders walked in both holding very large fire arms.

"Holy shit Jim, she's awake," The first one said to the other one beside him in shock.

"No, shit Dave, I told you that I herd something from out back," The second one who Karen had to guess was Jim, comments back to the other man and slapped up the backside of his head. Karen just cocked an eye brow at the two men. Karen quickly realized by their behavior they weren't aren't true military.

Jim walked over to Karen and pointed is gun up at her. "How are you even conscious right now? We pumped enough trank in you to knock out a six full grown elephants."

"I just have a fast metabolism," Karen answers truthfully.

"I bet and that invisibility you've got is going to come in real handy for you sweet heart in the Game Area," Dave commented. Then he turned to the second one and smiles. "I told you and the boss that Bay Ville was great place to find mutie's."

"Game?" Karen asked.

"You'll soon find you mutie, and by the way you acted when we picked you up you're going to put on hell of show," The second one smiled. And with that the two men left out the same door leaving Karen.

"Uh…." A groan came from Pietro as he started to come around. He looks down at his body to see he was confines. "What the hell?" He begins to struggle and shake violently to brake free to no avail. "My powers they aren't working?"

"I have a feeling that the collars were wearing are the reason for that I wouldn't touch them ether," Karen points out.

He turned his head to see her. "What's going on?"

"Apparently we are going be playing some type of game-that which I can only guess involves mutants using there powers to the amusement of others," Karen guesses.

"That doesn't sound like a game I really do not want to play," He answers truthfully as he continues playing with his cuffs shaking at them furiously once more. Karen just closes her eyes. "Why are you acting so calm about this? We've just been kidnapped here and our powers don't work?"

"I am trying to think of plan, and you shaking making noise aren't helping much."

"What type of good plan can come out of this?" He asks.

"I don't know, but my father has taught me that the only good plans come from knowing all the information before you make you first move, and so far I don't know diddlysquat besides, our powers don't work and that were being taking some we don't want to go, so how about you shut up and lets figure out where they are taking us okay?"

Pietro let out a sigh gave her a very pouty face. An hour passes and there helicopter lands and Karen and Pietro are led out at gun point on to long runway towards a shed sized doors open up and they are greeted by more men dressed in black who lead them to an elevator that leads them underground. No one speaks as they descend what seems like forever for Karen until the doors open to large white room filled with Television motors. From floor to ceiling they played what looked like live feed of mutants fighting others in a cage match setting. In the center of all room sitting in a motor wheel chair sat a very fat white man with black dread locks with his back to them.

"Good you're here and with a plus one I see," He turns his wheel chair to greet them. His face had a very crooked smile on it the one might get when they are about to get good meal or great deal and in that moment he looked like was about to get both.

"Yes, we sure did Mr. Mojo," Jim said happily.

"Good, good," Mr. Mojo giggles with joy paddles his fat fingers into the key pad in his lap and quickly brings up a file on to a motor in front of them of Pietro. "Now we can fill our eight-thirty time slot tonight now with 'The Speed Demon Quicksilver' and ….and… what would be our nice young lady's powers be I don't have any data on her?"

"She's an unknown Sir, her powers seem to be invisibility," Dave adds quickly.

"Ooo, how interesting," Mr. Mojo types once more adding a quick nap shot of Karen from on of the cameras in the room then putting it on the screen. "As I was saying tonight will be an event to watch as the 'Speed Demon & Invisible girl" take on 'The Enforces' on the Main stage. Will speed and cunning be enough to keep these two alive? Watch tonight!"

Karen and Pietro look at each other for a moment then back at Mojo. "Who the hell was this guy talking too?" Pietro whispers to Karen.

"No idea," She whispers back. The man was clearly insane Karen knew that much.

"Very good Sir," The two men say together.

"Now, take them away and keep them comfortable. I want them rested until they are take stage," Mr. Mojo instructs them. Karen and Pietro are led out of the room as he goes back to typing on his key pad.


End file.
